Love Story
by BlakBlt2
Summary: It's a love story, baby just say yes. Song Fic for Taylor Swift's Love Story


I do not own any character mentioned in this story. They are all property of Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own the song used. That is sung by Taylor Swift. The only thing I will claim are the ideas.

It's fairly long, but I think it still works out great. And without further ado...

* * *

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air**

Ino stood on the rooftop of the academy. Below her, she could see the festivities just moving into full swing. The dull roar of the crowd, each group engrossed in their own conversations, most of which revolved around the new, happy couple, slowly drifted up to her ears.

"_I heard he got the ring from that princess he helped save. You know, that girl from the Land of Snow. The one who was in those movies!"_

Ino scoffed. That was a lie. There was no way that idiot would have traveled any distance to get a wedding ring. He may have wanted Sakura, but he was nowhere near that romantic. In fact, she had it on good terms from Ayame that he'd bought it in the little jewelry store right next to the bar. Cheap bastard.

Idiots, all of them. She couldn't believe that she used to be one of those idiots, following Sasuke around like a little lost puppy. Back then, she would have believed that Sasuke was romantic enough to go all that way to for a ring. Hell, she'd still worshipped the ground he walked on even after he turned traitor. For a while, at least.

She couldn't believe this farce. There was no way this wedding was about love. Ino didn't believe there was even enough room in the snake-charmer's heart for anything even resembling love. Sakura would never believe her, though. She swore up and down that it was just a façade for the villagers.

Yeah, right.

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know**

The lights were too bright. The music was too loud. How in the hell did either of them find this appealing? He was way too reserved, and Sakura would never do anything that might make the jackass uncomfortable. Maybe she'd ask Naruto…

No, that wouldn't work. There was no way he'd be showing his face outside of his apartment anytime in the near future, and Ino knew that he wouldn't want any company. She remembered how he was when Sasuke and Sakura first got together, right after Naruto had dragged the boy back to the village. He hadn't even opened the door for 3 weeks.

"Hey Ino." At the sound of her name, Ino automatically turned to answer. Her voice caught in her throat, though, when she caught sight of the spiky blonde head of hair.

"Naruto…why in the world are you here?"

"What are you talking about, Ino? I'm here because I was invited."

She hated how dead he sounded. His voice was too hollow. Long gone was the cheerfulness that he always carried around with him, so much that even being near him brightened a person's day. Ino admired that quality he had, that ability to make anyone feel better just by being himself. She wanted that Naruto back. She just wanted him to smile again.

Not that she would admit that to any living person, though. She could never tell anyone, especially not Konoha's #1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, that she had worried over him every day that he stayed locked in his apartment. And she would never tell any soul, living or dead, that she actually loved the blonde man. After all, nothing could come of it, even if she were to tell him. He was obviously still hung up on Sakura.

"Invited!? Who invited you, Naruto? In fact, how did they even find you to invite you? You never come out of your apartment anymore."

"Sakura did. She stopped by yesterday. She never does anymore these days, so I had to let her in. She just handed me the envelope and left."

"You didn't have to come, Naruto. I can't imagine how heartbreaking this has to be for you."

"Honestly, I'm glad I did. I needed the closure. Sakura is my friend, after all, and now I really know that that is all I will ever be. I came to that realization a long time ago. If she wants to pretend he makes her happy, that's fine by me. I'll just go find my happiness somewhere else."

"Well, you've seen it. You've gotten the closure. It still can't be good for your health. What do you say you and I get out of here? Tell you what, I'll even treat you to a bowl of Ichiraku."

"Well, that is a tempting offer. Maybe some other time, Ino. I just feel like going home and crashing, to tell you the truth."

Well, hell. What was she supposed to do? She'd pulled out the toughest offer she had in her arsenal, and the corners of his mouth hadn't even so much as twitched. Ichiraku always put a smile on that boys face. What else could she possibly do?

"Naruto, please don't be like that. If you don't want food, that's fine with me. But I refuse to leave you alone tonight. So please, tell me what I can do to help cheer you up."

Naruto sighed and ran a hand though his blonde locks. "I don't know, Ino. Nothing, really. Not unless you happen to know someone who could accept a screw-up like me. But tough luck there. Everyone in this village thinks I'm just a failure. I mean, they all think that Sasuke just came prancing back to the village all on his own."

"Oh Naruto…" Ino's voice was barely a whisper on the wind, but Naruto, with his fox-like hearing, picked up everything, and he inclined his head towards hers. "I know someone who does more than just accept you, Naruto. I know someone who loves you."

"And might you care to share that name with me, Ino?" She jumped. He wasn't really supposed to hear that, after all. Hadn't she just decided that he was too stuck up on Sakura to notice anyone else? But then again, hadn't he showed up at her wedding simply for closure? Maybe…

At this point, Naruto leaned in even closer, placing his forehead directly on Ino's. The blood immediately rushed to her cheeks at the contact. Looking up, she blushed even harder at the look on Naruto's face. It was almost like he was willing the answer out of her mind by simply staring it down. Her brain shut down, and before she could think of a way to somehow avoid his question, her mouth opened, and only two words escaped.

"I do…"

And Naruto finally smiled.

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said**

Naruto growled. He really hated Inoichi. The man did little to hide the fact that he hated Naruto's guts. And while Inoichi said it was only because he didn't want Naruto trying anything funny with his "little girl", Naruto suspected that it went back farther than that. He couldn't prove anything, but it seemed like Inoichi fell among those who thought that Naruto was no better than the fox that he housed.

And that was what brought about today's mood. Naruto couldn't even walk by the Yamanaka Flower Shop without the insane patriarch rushing outside, standing guard at the door. Most of the time, he just glared at Naruto, but on the special days, like today, Naruto got to listen to Inoichi tell him, over and over again, that Naruto did not, and never would, have his permission to date his daughter. And that ticked Naruto off!

After all, it's not like Naruto cared whether or not he had Inoichi's permission. And it's not like Ino cared either. Ever since the two had spent the night of Sakura's wedding together, the only times they had been apart were the times either of them had a mission. And of course, those times when Ino had to come home!

Usually, Naruto didn't let the ramblings of an old man get to him. Of course, generally those ramblings were pretty mild, and never really had any substance to them. Today was a first.

Naruto had simply been minding his own business, after all. He was on his way home after reporting to Tsunade about the success of his latest mission. And since he had the free time, he figured he'd swing by Ino's house and see if, luckily, her dad happened to be away on a mission of his own. After all, those were the only times that Naruto ever got to spend time with Ino when there was absolutely no one around to interrupt them. But, as luck would have it, Inoichi was very much home, and, as always, decided to heckle Naruto one more time.

"Just remember boy, you don't have permission to go dating my daughter!"

"You know, Inoichi, that daughter of yours is almost 21. I'm pretty sure you don't really have much say in it, wither way."

"No matter how old she may be, boy, she's still my daughter, and as her father, I must protect her!"

"Protect her from what exactly?"

"From you, and from everyone in the village! Who knows what would happen to her if any one of them found out that she had decided to date the damn demon!?"

That one stopped Naruto in his tracks. The thought had crossed his mind, after all, but Naruto had hoped that the general consensus around the village would at least be to take everything out on him, and just leave Ino alone. But who was he kidding? Were the villagers really that noble? Probably not…

Inoichi only smiled to himself as he watched Naruto start back home without another word.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

Ino flung herself out of her bedroom window, fresh tears streaking down her cheeks. She had to hunt down Naruto as quickly as possible. As the wind rushed past her face, her father's words sprang back to the front of her mind.

"_Who knows what would happen to her if any one of them found out that she had decided to date the damn demon!?"_

Her father must be getting lax in his old age. He hadn't even noticed that the window was open. And he certainly hadn't noticed Ino sticking her face out of that open window. Or maybe he had noticed, and had wanted her to hear. Ino wouldn't put it past him.

How dare her father say those things to Naruto, though! After all, Ino had known about Naruto's tenant for a while now, ever since she'd gone out on a mission and Naruto had pulled a little too much of the fox's chakra. After he'd lost control, all Ino could remember was the flash of red as she hurried forward to somehow try and calm the beast that Naruto had become. When she came to, she was already back in Konoha, bedridden in the hospital. She would later find out that Naruto had rushed her back to the village after she had grabbed him, and burned herself in the process. She'd also discover that Naruto had rarely left her side the entire time she'd been unconscious, an entire week. After Tsunade had given her the final check-up and released her, Naruto had taken her to Ichiraku, where he'd explained everything.

She'd slapped him for worrying that she would hate him for it.

She'd have to have a "talk" with her father later. Right now, finding Naruto was all that mattered.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**

She finally found him, only after having searched his house, the top of the Hokage monument, and the ramen stand. She'd even gone so far as to ask Iruka if he had any idea where he could be. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell her any place that she hadn't already checked. So she thanked him, and started simply running around the entire village, hoping she would just run into him.

He was sitting on one top of one of the posts at the training site in front of the memorial stone. His old training site. She knew he would already know that she was there, but she still walked towards him as quietly as she could.

"Ino, I was thinking…"

"Stop, Naruto. I don't want to hear it."

"But your dad…"

"Naruto, I certainly don't want to talk about my father. I'll be having a few choice words with him later. But that's all later. Right now, it's late. I just ran around this village for an hour trying to find you, and I discovered that most everyone is already inside for the night. So it's very unlikely that anyone is going to stumble across us right now. So I want you to come over here right now, and kiss me until I forget my own name!"

"But, Ino, I really was thinking…"

"Naruto, you and I both know that never goes well…"

"Hey!"

"But I didn't really give you a choice in the matter. That was an order, buster! Get your sexy ass over here now!"

"If you say so…"

"I do! And I'm tired of waiting. I said now!"

An hour later, Ino did indeed have trouble remembering her name, much less why she had chased after Naruto. As she lay encased in Naruto's arms, though, it slowly came back to her, and she decided to voice her thoughts to the blonde man who seemed to be drifting off to sleep in the grass.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?" came his grumbled reply. Clearly, he had really been falling asleep. Ino couldn't help but chuckle before continuing.

"You know, I don't care what anyone else in the village thinks of me."

"Why do you say that, Ino?"

"Because I heard everything my father said to you earlier."

Naruto stiffened beside her, and his grip around her automatically tightened. Clearly, Ino's earlier ploy of taking his mind off of things had worked.

"Ino, I swear I will never let anything, or anyone, ever hurt you."

"I know. After all, you're my big, strong man."

"And if that means that I have to keep my distance from you…"

"Naruto Uzumaki! You will stop that right now. I'm too far gone now for that to help me. Nothing any single person in this village does could ever hurt me as much as not being able to be with you would. I never, as long as either of us live, ever want to hear you say anything like that ever again. I have never heard a stupider thing from you."

"Ino…"

"I'm serious! You're stuck with me whether you like it or not! So get used to it!"

"I suppose I could get used to it. Of course, I might need your help, Ino dearest."

"And what could I possibly do for you, my foxy man?"

Instead of replying, Naruto simply grinned and pulled her closer to him.

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said**

The pounding at Naruto's door jerked both Naruto and Ino from the deep sleep they were both enjoying.

"Naruto, am I a bad person for wanting to murder someone?" Ino asked only after glancing at the clock on the nightstand. 7:00 a.m. Too early.

"If you are, then so am I, Ino."

"Oh, good."

"Ino Yamanaka! Come answer this door right now! I know you're in there with that fox!"

Both Ino and Naruto silently groaned. They knew exactly what was waiting for them on the other side of the door, and they both had been hoping to put this meeting off for as long as possible. In fact, they had been hoping that they would never have to deal with Ino's enraged father after Naruto "broke" into Ino's room, sealed everything up, and whisked the scrolls, and Ino along with them, off to his apartment, where he proceeded to unpack.

Of course, it hadn't been hard for Naruto to force his way through an open window, where he found Ino sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed and ready to go. She'd handed him her bag, filled with the scrolls she'd already prepared. All Naruto had to do was carry it back to his apartment, while Ino rode on his back. The whole thing had been her idea, after all.

"Ino, he's your father, and this was your idea, after all. Could you please take care of him?"

"Now why, Naruto, would I have any desire to get out of this comfortable bed and go answer the door? Plus, if you want any more nights like last night, you'll go do it yourself."

Silently complaining to himself, Naruto slowly pulled himself from the bed.

"Not even sure how the old man even managed to find the place." The closer he moved towards the front door, the deeper the scowl that appeared on his face. By the time he threw open the door, he was all but snarling at Inoichi.

"And what, pray tell, can I do for you this early in the morning, Mr. Yamanaka?" Naruto managed to keep his volume down, aware that Ino was probably trying to go back to sleep. That didn't, however, stop the venom from creeping into his words.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't take that tone with me, demon. Imagine my surprise this morning when I walk into my daughter's bedroom to get her up for her shift in the store, only to find it bare save for her bed. It didn't take me long to figure out who had stolen her."

"Now Mr. Yamanaka, I have never, in my life, stolen anything, although I'm sure many shopkeepers will dispute that fact. And I can't even begin to imagine how tough it must be for a father when his daughter suddenly chooses to move out. Since she is, after all, old enough to be making those decisions."

"Likely story. More than likely, she's tied up in some hole you've made for yourself. I'm sure you've had your fun with her, but I'm here to take her back, and any damage you did to her, I will inflict back on you ten times. Now just bring…"

"Father."

Inoichi flinched. He may be a grown man, but he was wrapped around his baby girl's pinky finger. And she never called him father unless she was well and truly pissed at him. The last time he'd heard that, Ino hadn't spoken to him for 6 months.

Naruto shifted to the side, allowing Ino full eye contact with her father. He could hear, from the tone of her voice, just how angry she was. And he knew that it wasn't just because she'd had to get out of bed.

Inoichi could only stare wide-eyed at his daughter, leaning against the door frame of the bedroom, wrapped in the sheet from Naruto's bed. He automatically shrank back from the fierce look he caught in her eyes. This was going to be bad, and he knew it.

"Naruto, could I please have a moment with my father alone? I'd like to have a word with him."

"Sure, Ino. I'll just go visit with Tsunade. You come find me when you're all done here. We'll go out for a nice lunch, okay?"

Ino turned to him, the fierceness immediately evaporating. She smiled sweetly at him, and then winked.

"That sounds fantastic."

"Alright. I'll see you soon." And with that, Naruto turned his back on Inoichi and walked up to Ino. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek, before turning on his heel and squeezing past Inoichi, who still stood frozen in the doorway. He gave the older man a slight nudge in the back, which pushed him into the living room, and pulled the door closed.

To Inoichi, the click of the door sounded exactly like his own personal firing squad. He couldn't even make eye contact with his own daughter, for crying out loud! Some elite ninja he was.

"So, father. I couldn't help but hear the things you had to say to Naruto, seeing as you decided to come raising all hell at 7 in the morning, waking everyone up. Apparently, you're under the impression that I was kidnapped and assaulted. Am I right?"

"Well, now, Ino, you see, the thing is…"

"Am. I. Right?" Ino slowly asked again, her bad mood slowly growing.

"Yes." Inoichi mumbled.

"And yet here I stand, not a mark on me. I haven't been tied up once since I got here. Hell, Naruto has gone out of his way to make sure I'm completely comfortable. Hardly sounds like your average kidnapper, doesn't it?

"I suppose…" Inoichi mumbled again. He'd come over here this morning, intent on giving someone, hopefully that Naruto boy, a stern chewing out, and yet Ino had turned the entire thing around on him.

"And Naruto is right, father. I have simply decided that I no longer desire to live at home. I feel that it is time for me to move out of your house. And if that means moving in with Naruto, then that it something you will just have to accept. And if you can't do that, then that's going to be a real problem for me. Because Naruto and I, we're a package deal right now. Got it?"

"Ino, I really don't think you should be living with that…thing. It's dangerous." He had to at least give it a try, after all.

"So is that how you feel?" Ino managed to keep her voice calm and level, and Inoichi still felt like she was screaming at him.

"It is."

"Very well. Good day, Mr. Yamanaka. I'm sure you can find your way out." With that, Ino backed into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Ino Yamanaka, come back out here! I am not finished!"

"It's just Ino now, Mr. Yamanaka. Please leave." Came her muffled reply from the bedroom.

"Ino, you're acting rashly. You clearly haven't thought this through…"

"Oh, but I have. You've been insufferable for the past month, ever since you thought you'd chased Naruto off. I mean, I half expected you to burst out into song and start skipping around the store, you were so happy. All Naruto and I had to do was keep it from you that you hadn't done anything to us."

"But Ino, think about what you're doing."

"I have. Hell, I wanted to move out the day after you and I had our little talk. But Naruto wouldn't let me. He insisted that I think about it, over and over again. I swear, it seemed like he wanted me to overthink it, and eventually decide against it. But I didn't. Every single day, I woke up, and you just seemed to get worse. God, I hated it. And the way you talked about Naruto! Like he was worse than trash. You actually think he is the fox demon! I can't even see how you could think that. Anyone who spends even 5 minutes getting to know him would never think that! But you couldn't do that, not even for your own daughter! You couldn't take the time to sit down and actually try to know the one person who means so much to me!"

"Ino…"

"Don't. I don't think you have any idea how torn I've been lately. My father actually wishes that the man I love was dead. At least Naruto tried. He walked by our store almost every day, and did you ever give him so much as a hello? All you did was stand there and harass him, like you actually have a say in what goes on in my life anymore. But what did Naruto do? Did he, ever once, raise his voice at you? Hell, even when you went too far, and every fiber in my body was screaming at him to actually punch you, all he did was walk on!"

"But Ino…"

"Of course, you didn't see how hurt he actually was after that. Did you know that he actually did listen to you, take your advice? He was actually trying to tell me that he was willing to stay away from me, as long as it would keep me safe. You're a real son of a bitch, I want you to know that. That you would actually try to tear us apart. So please, just get out, Mr. Yamanaka. I need to get ready, so that I can go enjoy a day off with Naruto."

"Ino, please…"

"I have nothing further to say to you, and that won't change anytime soon."

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

"So you're telling me, Naruto, that Ino stared her father down, wearing nothing but a bedsheet?"

Naruto had to wipe the tears from his eyes before he could answer. Coming to see Tsunade had certainly brightened his day.

"Oh it was great. The poor man just froze up the second he heard her voice. Classic dear-in-the-headlights look. And the second I told her we'd have a nice day out once she was done, she turns to me and smiles the biggest, sweetest smile I've seen from her in quite a while. Like nothing was wrong."

Tsunade raised her sake cup to her lips and downed it, before offering Naruto a drink. He waved it away, as she knew he would, but she still offered every time he visited.

"Well, Naruto, I'm just glad that you've got someone who brings back that cheerful young boy I first met. I'm not gonna lie, you were kind of a downer before that whole farce of a wedding."

"How are those two doing, by the way? I never see Sakura around the village, and it seems like Mr. Emo goes out of his way to take a different street if he sees me."

"She's pregnant with their third kid, I think. They didn't go around announcing it, but she was fairly far along with their first by the time they got married. Had the kid maybe two months later. She wasn't home but two weeks after that, and she already comes to me with the next one on the way. I can't see how she still thinks he loves her."

"It's not our place to judge. Maybe I'll swing by and visit my old teammate one of these days. She is still my friend, after all."

"I think she might actually appreciate that, Naruto. You know, she manages to make her way over here every couple of weeks and ask about you. I think it's just that Sasuke keeps her under lock and key, most of the time. You know how he feels about you. Life as a civilian doesn't really suit him."

"Well, he couldn't go on as a ninja after what he did. He's lucky the council values his blood. Got off lucky, getting his chakra sealed."

"I agree with you, Naruto. But we've got to respect the council's wishes."

"Bunch of old fogeys if you ask me."

"That's beside the point. Anyway, while I've got you here, I wanted to get your input in this latest mission request. It just came in, and I want to see what you thought about it. I want you to complete it for me, but I'm not sure you're going to be happy with the partner I assigned you."

"Well, let me it. I'm sure I can get along with whoever it is just fine." Naruto said, reaching his hand across the desk for the folder.

He opened it up, and glanced it over quickly. "So it's information you need? Okay, I understand that, but why me?"

"Well, we've got reason to believe that the target is not only highly dangerous himself, but is more than likely guarded most of the time. We need you to incapacitate the guards, and assist in the capture of the target. Deadly force is authorized for any assailants aside from the target, as we need him alive for your partner to extract the information we need. After that, your partner will eliminate any and all information regarding the 'visit' you two just paid him. We believe he has been passing information from both Konoha and Suna to Iwa, in some sort of attempt at revenge, or inciting a new war, or whatever. We don't know the reasons, and that's something you'll need to figure out."

"Okay, wait…"

"Hold up. We also want to know who he's been getting his information from, and so that is why, after gathering the information from the victim and wiping his memory of the events, you'll need to keep a watch on the informant. Once you've ascertained the identity or identities of those informants from Konoha and/or Suna, report back here."

"Right. So that means that my partner would have to be a mindwalker…"

"Correct. And Konoha only has two ninja from that clan."

"And you said that I'm not going to be happy with my partner… So that means…"

"Correct again, Naruto. Your partner is indeed Inoichi Yamanaka."

"Tsunade…Sometimes I truly hate you."

**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

Two days later, Naruto could be found heading towards the village gate with Ino walking beside him.

"Naruto, try not to look so down. I know he's been pretty bad in the past, but it really honestly seemed like he was least willing to change. At least, I think so."

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember, if I come back dead, you know who did it. After all, there's no way any of these wimpy ninja we're going up against could lay even a finger on the great Naruto Uzumaki, next Hokage!"

"Naruto, nothing is official. Sure, that's what the rumors are saying, but you know Tsunade isn't going to be stepping down anytime in the near future."

"Whatever. Just remember, he'll be my murderer!"

"You know, the Hokage does have to think the best of everyone in the village."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't remind me right now. Let me just think my dark thoughts right now. You know I don't mean it."

"I know. Any idea how long you'll be gone?"

"Tsunade wasn't sure, but she said that it looks like this guy changes location every couple of weeks, or so. She says he never stays in one place for more than a month. It looks like he's moving after he meets with his informants. So we shouldn't be gone longer than a month."

"That's good. I managed to wrangle a teaching position from Tsunade for the next couple of months, so you better come see me the moment you finish your report with Tsunade. Ok?"

"I will." Naruto sighed. "Alright, Ino. There's your dad. I'll be back before you know it."

"Play nice."

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

"You do realize, Uzumaki, that I still dislike you. Just know that it is at least for far different reasons than I previously had."

"Yeah, Mr. Yamanaka. Just remember…"

"Yes, I remember. I would not have made it back to the village this time were it not for you. I will honor our agreement, and so, after today, I will not owe you anymore."

"Thanks again for taking that little detour with me."

"Why must you continue to shove it in my face? Please, just leave. I believe you had a promise to keep."

"Why Inoichi, I knew you cared."

"Go, or I will tell her that you did not immediately rush to see her."

"Alright, there's no need for threats. I'll let Ino know you said hi."

**And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**

"Alright class, that's it for today. Tomorrow I will be expecting each and every one of you to be able to perform the basic Henge."

"Yes, teacher!" the class chorused, before gathering up their school books.

"Oh, Henge. I had a lot of fun with that one back in my Academy days. Did you know, I could even beat the Third Hokage with it? See, the trick was…"

Ino had turned the second she heard his voice call from the window. Thankfully, the students had already left, and so Ino didn't feel the need to beat him upside the head for trying to corrupt her class. Instead, she just smiled, truly glad that he was finally back.

"Yes yes, I know. You were quite the fierce little hellion back then."

"I was, wasn't I? Here, come with me. I'll teach you the trick that beats all the greatest ninja."

"Naruto, I really don't need you to teach me how to change into a naked woman. I'm already rather proficient at it. If you're a good boy, I might show you just how proficient, later tonight."

"Well, I think I can do that. But still, come with me. I want to tell you all about my latest successful mission."

"Where are we going, Naruto?"

"The top of the monument. Come on." Naruto reached his hand out to Ino, and she took it without hesitation. She blinked, and already found herself on top of the Hokage's heads.

"Impatient, are we?"

"Oh, just relax. It's a bit of a long story, but I think it has an extremely happy ending."

"You think?"

"Perceptive as ever, Ino. I won't really know until I get your input on it."

"Well, then. I hope I'm able to give you this ending you want."

"So do I."

----------

"And right when I thought that the whole stupid fight was over, the guy somehow managed to pull himself out of my grasp, and before I knew it, he had his kunai to your dad's throat. I watched him pull it back to go for the kill, but thankfully I'd given your dad one of my dad's special kunai. That was the only way I was able to get there in time."

"Well, Naruto, thank you for saving him. Even if he can be a royal ass most of the time."

"Oh that's not all. So your dad, big tough ninja that he is, drops to the ground and starts blubbering about how he'll 'never get to see his little girl again'. He finally has the wits to open his eyes, and that's when he realizes what went on. So he stands up, brushes himself off, and then turns to me and says 'Uzumaki, you have my thanks for saving my life. As is customary, I am in your debt. Ask anything of me, and if it is in my power, I will grant it."

"Oh, what'd you get? Is he gonna back off. 'Cause that would rock."

"I'm getting there. After all, this was big, and I couldn't just waste it on any old request. I think your old man got bored, because he walked off and started looking through the target's mind. Must have been an hour later, he stood up and said he was done. And I said to him 'I have thought about what I wish to ask of you, Mr. Yamanaka.' And your dad turned around and looked me straight in the eyes, and just waited."

"And???" Ino was practically bouncing in place. She knew Naruto could be very mischievous when he wanted to be, so this was bound to be good. And she knew that whatever it was was bound to constantly grate on her father's nerves. Payback could be so sweet.

"Well, I said to him 'I'm going to go through with this whether you agree to it or not, since we both know you really have no say in the matter anymore. However, I think that it would be the proper thing for me to ask you anyway. Mr. Yamanaka, I love your daughter very much, and I'm asking for your permission to ask her to marry me.' And he just kind of stood there in shock. That was pretty much his expression for the rest of the mission."

"Well, now, Naruto, I'm disappointed in you. Here I thought you were more devious than simply asking for my father's…" Ino stopped as the words registered in her mind. Slowly, she turned around to make sure Naruto wasn't actually joking with her, as she half expected to be the case.

Her eyes watered up the moment she saw him, though. He had already dropped down to one knee, and, from somewhere, pulled out the little box that housed a very modest ring.

"Naruto, when did you…?"

"I dragged your dad around after we finished the mission a few days ago. Poor man almost had a heart attack when we stopped by the store."

"Naruto…"

"Ino Yamanaka, I do indeed love you. So, will you marry me?"

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

"Yes…" she whispered.

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

**

* * *

**

**And there you have it. Please let me know what you think. There's a handy little button down here that lets you give me a review. I love reviews. I love them even more than Naruto enjoys beating old perverts with his Sexy Jutsu.  
**


End file.
